Confusing Times
by Roctan
Summary: RWBY AU. Weiss Schnee starts college hoping to make it through with no interruptions or problems but her hopes of a peaceful time at Beacon university are ruined when she is forced to be roommates with a very clumsy hyperactive dolt that is Ruby Rose.
1. The First Day

Weiss couldn't believe the kind of day she was having. Her first day of college was an absolute disaster. To start off her day her driver had gotten completely lost trying to find the college. So when she finally got there she had to hurry to make initiation. In her hurried rush across campus she had ran into a girl dressed in all red knocking them both down. If it was any other time she would have given the girl a verbal beat down but already being late she had to be content with a side off comment on the girls stupidity. Weiss left the girl there apologizing profusely. Finally making it to initiation she found that all the seats had been taken so she was forced to stand in the back. While standing in the back some boy with blonde scraggy hair had tried to hit on her. With comments about her being a snow angel she so badly wanted to punch his lights out, but being a Schnee would not allow that. After standing for what felt like thirteen hours she finally got her room and preceded to make her way there.

That was where she was now standing in front of room 401. After her day all she wanted to do was go in and sleep but something had stopped her. When she neared the door she had heard a loud bang followed by two voices.

"oh dammit!" The first one exclaimed.

"Come on Yang you are in here for two minutes and you already broke something!" The second one yelled. her voice sounded a lot younger then the first one.

"Sorry I didn't think it was that wobbly." Said the voice Weiss had heard before.

"Yang just go to your room already my roommate could get here any minute and I don't want you breaking their stuff too." The younger voice said.

Weiss heard footsteps coming to the door and decided it better to pretend like she was walking down the hall to another room. When the footsteps behind her faded away she made her way back to room 401. Entering she saw who the source of the younger girls voice was. She was short though not as short as Weiss. She also had short black hair with red mixed into it. Also what amazed Weiss the most was that she had silver eyes. Silver not gray just light enough to not be gray. The girl was also sporting Black skinny jeans with what could almost be called black combat boots. Her top was a red hoodie with a rose design on the back.

All of this though was immediately awful to Weiss when she realized that this was the girl that she had run into earlier this morning. Apparently the younger girl also realized this to when she saw Weiss and froze.

"Oh no." Weiss said putting her head in her hands.

"I'm really sorry about earlier and i wasn't watching where i was going and please don't yell at me." The younger stumbled and stuttered over her words.

"Stop." Weiss said annoyed. Without even looking at the other girl Weiss moved her stuff to her side of the room. The room was very simple it had white walls with a bed and dresser on each side of the room. Off to one side there was a door that led to the rooms bathroom.

Laying her stuff down Weiss began carefully putting her clothes in her respected dresser when she heard a very timed voice behind.

"um... I never got your name." The younger girl said.

Still not looking at the girl she said, "Weiss Schnee." hard and stern making it clear that this conversation was to end.

"Oh well my name is Ruby Rose." The girl in reds voice got excited at her own name.

_'Great a name to the idiot' _Weiss thought.

"So Weiss do you think we can be friends?" Ruby asked happily.

Instead of answering Weiss grabbed her towel and went to the rooms bathroom after a few minutes the sound of water running could be heard.

"I'll take that as a no." Ruby said kicking at the ground and flopping on to her bed. "Great this day is just terrible."

* * *

Weiss stood in the shower letting the water cascade down her back removing the stress of her terrible day. Never had she had such a bad day as today. Well that's not completely true there was the day she got the scar that ran over her left eye. She raised her hand to run it over the scar. The worst day of her life was definitely when she got that but today was a close second.

"I'm going to hate it here." Weiss whispered to herself. Deciding that she had spent enough time in the shower Weiss stepped out and began to dry herself with her towel. When she was finished she wrapped herself in the same towel and walked out of the bathroom and moved to her dresser to get a pair of clean clothes. However she stopped when she heard a rather loud 'Eep' come from behind her.

Turning around she saw that Ruby had covered her eyes and turned away.

"What?" Weiss said rather annoyed.

"Its just...um i...um have to go." The red head promptly rushed out of the room slamming the door so hard it was a wonder as to how it had not broken.

"what's up with her its not like I'm showing anything." Weiss spoke to herself. "And even if i was we are both girls honestly the immaturity of some people."

* * *

Yang burst out with laughter not able to control herself after hearing Ruby explain what happen with Weiss.

"Yang can you please take this at least somewhat serious?" Maybe coming to Yang was not the best choice. Dammit should of went to Velvet with this one.

"I'm sorry Rubes but that is to funny." getting herself back under control Yang went into big sister mode. "So i take it you haven't told her."

"Of course not Yang i just meet her!" Ruby pouted "I don't think 'hey my names Ruby Rose and I'm gay' is the best opener."

"Well why not being gay isn't bad." Yang was teasing her but she also was serious at the same time. Something Ruby had never really understood how she could do.

"Yeah that's what you think but not everyone is the same way." Ruby slumped into a chair that was for some reason not near the desk.

"Well those people are wrong" Yang was getting defensive.

"Doesn't stop them." Ruby had now positioned herself upside down in the chair.

Just when Yang went to say something there was a timid knock at the door. Huffing Yang moved to answer it. Opening the door Yang was met with a shorter girl with long brown bunny ears on the top of her head. she sported a plain White shirt and normal bluejeans with black converses.

"Oh hiya Velvet come on in." Yang said greeting the girl with a smile. Ruby, Yang, and Velvet had been friends since the third grade and had been inseparable since.

Upon seeing the bunny fauness Ruby light up had dashed giving the girl a very Yang like bear hug.

"Oh Velvs help me!" Ruby pleaded.

"What is it now Ruby?" Velvet asked over the years she had learned to deal with the hyperactive red head. She also had a knack for calming Ruby down which could be attributed to back when in 7th grade Ruby had a massive crush on Velvet.

After explaining again what happen with Weiss Ruby felt exhausted.

"Ruby dear you are blowing this way out of proportion." Velvet said smiling. "You don't have to tell Weiss you're gay if you don't want to but you shouldn't freak out at such small things like this." she put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder.

This earned a small blush from Ruby. Okay so maybe the crush still lingered here and there but no way would she admit it. She almost had a heart attack the first time, never again.

Ruby wasn't sure what to say so she simply nodded. Looking at the clock it now read 9:47.

"well i guess i should go back its getting kinda late." Ruby grumbled

* * *

After Ruby had fled the room Weiss had gotten changed. With this being the first day there wasn't any homework or studying that needed to be done so Weiss had occupied her time with a small book she had brought along just in case she did have some down time. After about an hour of reading in peace it was rudely interrupted when she heard the dorm room door open. Ruby walked in head down not even glancing at Weiss. She walked strait to her bed pulled out a notebook and started working on something Weiss couldn't see.

Both girls remained silent for the rest of the night. Weiss because she did not care to converse with someone as immature and clumsy as Ruby. Ruby stayed quiet though because she wanted to avoid any more awkward moments.

Ruby was awoken that morning by a soft beeping. Groaning Ruby sat up reaching for he phone. When she looked at it she saw she had two messages from her sister.

_so have you told her yet?_

Without even looking at Yang's other message she typed her reply.

_No and i don't plan on it_.

She sent the message tossing her phone to the side. It was only 5:30 to early for Ruby. Scanning the room she notice that Weiss was not in her bed. Wondering where she was Ruby suddenly realized that she could here the faint sound of the shower.

"Geez up before 5:30." Ruby could barely manage to get up at that time let alone any earlier. She sighed when she heard her phone go of again

_Come on why not?_

_ Because like I said last night opening with the fact that i am gay not the best idea_.

Ruby let out a long breath. She loved her sister of course but sometimes she just had no idea. Another small beep told her that Yang had replied.

_Fine. Want to come eat breakfast with me and my roommate? _

_Sure be down in a minute._

Ruby jumped out of bed. She changed and brushed her hair down trying to tame the wild mess. When she finally decided it was the best she could do Ruby left for the cafeteria. When she got there she say Yang standing with someone she did not recognize.

"Hey Ruby this is my roommate Coco, Coco this is my sister Ruby." Yang said as ruby approached.

"H-hello." Ruby said very nervously. She had always found it hard to meet new people.

"Hey Ruby it's nice to meet you." Coco said. Her voice was soft making Ruby look at her for the first real time. She wore a black beret that cover her dark brown hair. A pair of sunglasses sat proudly on her face. Her shirt was a simple brown long sleeve while her pants were white.

"Well ladies are we going to go get breakfast or what?" Coco asked. Yang nodded her head. seeing her reply Coco spun around and began to walk off.

"Pretty isn't she?" Yang whispered to Ruby.

"Yeah she is. Wait Yang i thought you didn't like girls?" Ruby seemed very confused by yang's statement.

"I dated Blake remember?" Yang said almost defensively.

"Yeah but that lasted like four weeks and every time after that you just refer to it as a failed experiment." Ruby said in a very matter of factly voice.

"Well maybe I'm more open minded now then i was back then." Yang said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yo ladies come on lets go." They heard Coco yell from afar.

Yang gave Ruby one more quick glare and walked on. Ruby smiled and followed suit.

Breakfast was pleasant. Most of it consisted of Yang and Ruby getting to know Coco and vise versa. Though when Yang said a sly joke hinting at Ruby being gay she bunched the blonde as hard as she could. Ruby really did mind if people knew her sexuality but she would prefer to really know someone before that topic came up. She didn't want that to be the first impression that scared people off.

After lunch the three girls bid farewell as all of them had different majors they where all in different classes. Ruby got to her class about fifteen minutes early. When she first walked in the door she was amazed by the size of the room. Ten rows of seats each one raised up behind the other stretched from one side of the room to the other. The room looked big enough to fit about one hundred students. This worried Ruby immensely as she was not good around crowds. Actually if she was totally honest she wasn't good around anyone.

Ruby decided to take her seat in the second row all the way to the left. She was excited for this class, being as it was engineering 101, so she wanted to seat close to the front but not to close. With fifteen minutes left before class started Ruby took time to look at some of the other students. There where only a few in the room at the moment but Ruby guessed the class would fill up a lot more before it started. But for the few that where there they where mostly in groups taking.

She continued to observe the students when she heard the door to the classroom open. Switch her gaze to see who had arrive her heart sank. There standing at the door was Weiss Schnee.

_What is she in this class for? _Ruby silently asked herself.

Weiss took her seat on the first row a little to the right of the room. Ruby had a very bad feeling that this was not going to be a fun class now.

As the last few minutes ticked by more students came in then finally the professor entered through a side to and walked to his desk.

"Good morning students my name is Doctor Oobeck." Oobleck had wild green hair and circular glasses. He wore a white shirt only half way tucked in with a yellow tie around his neck. Green pants covered his legs while black shoe adored his feet.

"Now first things first i have decided this year that you will be paired up with one other person." The green headed professor said. "And before you make any assumptions I have already selected your partners for you."

Ruby felt as if she had been punched in the face not only was now in her class but she had to be with a partner. This year was going to be disaster. As Oobleck began to rattle of names for pairs Ruby began to shrink into her seat as each one was called that was not her. Finally he made it to he name.

"Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee." He said without missing a beat and continuing.

Ruby almost screamed in surprise and terror. She had been pair up with Weiss. This was most definitely going to be a shit year. Glancing at Weiss Ruby noticed she had a blank look on her face. One that showed no emotion. Ruby couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad. but she was torn from her thoughts as Oobleck spoke again.

"Now I want you to get with your partners your first assignment is to design something of your own it will be due next Friday and you will be graded by how effected it would be in use." With this Oobleck nodded and left the room.

Ruby was so engrossed in thought as to how to get out of this that she did not notice Weiss walk up behind her.

"Hey idiot where you even paying attention."

Weiss voice almost made Ruby jump from her seat.

"Yeah sorry I was just-" Ruby was cut off when Weiss held her hand up and spoke

"Let's just go back to the room and work on this." Weiss didn't even wait for a reply. She just turned on her heels and walked out leaving Ruby to hurry along after her.

_She may be a jerk but at least she is pretty_. Was Ruby's last thought before she hurried after her.

* * *

**AN: I decided to update this chapter because the more i thought about it the less i liked ruby calling Weiss a bitch at the end. Jerk just sounds so much more like Ruby.**

**Ser deg senere  
-Roctan**


	2. Sparring

Ruby and Weiss had been working on the project Doctor Oobleck had assigned them for most of the day. Well it more went that Ruby through out suggestions while Weiss continuously shot them down. Not because they where all terrible ideas but because most if not all of the where weapon designs which Weiss assumed would not be allowed in school.

Finally understanding that nothing she suggested would make Weiss happy Ruby took time to stretch out on her bed.

"Hey Weiss what time is it?"

"About 5:30 why?" Weiss answered clearly irritated.

Ruby shot up from her bed like a bat out of hell. "Oh crap if I don't hurry I'll be late or practice!" Without another word Ruby bolted out the door.

"Practice what could that dunce possibly be going to practice for?" Weiss mumbled to herself. Sighing Weiss turned back to the design she had in front of her desk.

* * *

It was a couple of hours before Ruby returned to the dorm room. When she did Weiss was still mulling over what their design should be.

"Ruby I need to ask what could a clumsy idiotic dunce such as yourself have practice for?" Weiss asked as soon as Ruby had returned.

Ruby didn't seem to bothered by the insults. "I'm part of the martial arts program here at Beacon I have Taijutsu lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." She said proudly

"You take martial arts?" Weiss almost let her jaw hit the floor she couldn't believe someone like Ruby could be into martial arts.

"Yeah I have now for about five years."

Weiss turned away to hide her surprise from Ruby. "Well are you any good or do you just get thrown around a lot?" She asked the bitterness coming back to her voice.

"Well before coming here I was considered pretty decent I won't know how I will do here until I get to square up against some of the guys down there." Ruby said mocking a few punches to emphasize her point.

"Well whatever we still have to get this design project done so stop fooling around and help me with this." Weiss was not happy she had been left for three hours to think about this herself.

"Okie Dokie." Ruby said plopping herself done on her bed and taking a few pieces of paper to try and come up with a design.

The rest of the night went on like that. Ruby and Weiss going over idea after idea about their design. When the clock finally read 10:30 and they still had no design Weiss decided to call it quits for tonight. She was to tired to think or deal with Ruby's ridiculous suggestions anymore.

Retiring to her bed she let out a disgruntled sigh. Six or so hours of work wasted because they had no design.

_Why couldn't I get a better partner? _ Weiss asked herself before the sweet embrace of sleep took her.

* * *

Weiss was awoken that morning by a rather annoying beeping that came from her alarm clock.

Sitting up she hit the of button. Morning always came to early for her. Even though her classes where not till noon Weiss saw no reason to break the system she had going for a few more hours of sleep no matter how dearly she wanted to.

Weiss decided that it would be best to take a shower to shake off the rest of her tiredness. Unfortunately in her half asleep state she failed to notice Ruby was not in her bed. Approaching the bathroom the pushed open the door only to late did she realize that Ruby was inside taking a shower. The nearly clear curtain did little to hide Ruby's bare form.

Struck with sudden surprise and embarrassment Weiss quickly shut the door. She could feel a heat in her cheeks and she knew she most be blushing darker than Ruby's namesake. Why was she so embarrassed by this didn't she just tell Ruby that it didn't matter because they were both girls. Hearing the shower stop Weiss quickly moved to her bed and tried to hide the red on her face.

After a few moments Ruby stepped out of the bathroom an to Weiss relief fully clothed.

"Hey Weiss whats wrong?" Ruby asked seeing Weiss' discomfort.

"Nothing you dolt I'm going to get my shower." Weiss wasted no time locking herself in the bathroom.

_Did she not see me accidentally come in or does she just not care anymore_? Weiss asked herself

_Whatever it doesn't matter either way_.

Weiss took her time in the shower she really wasn't ready to face the day quite yet. While in the shower Weiss let her mind wonder. A rare thing for her to do she would normally be to focused on school work or studying to let her mind roam.

After about forty-five or so minutes Weiss reluctantly left the shower to prepare for her day. When she exited the bathroom she was surprised to see that Ruby was not there.

"Well gives me more time to think on the project without distractions." Weiss sat down on her bed and brought out the sheet of paper that had her few designs on it. "Here we go."

* * *

"It was so embarrassing Velvet." Ruby sighed. After Weiss had gotten in the shower Ruby immediately ran to talk to Velvet about Weiss walking in on her.

Velvet gave a slight chuckle "Ruby dear you need to stop freaking out over things like this." Ruby groan from Velvets respond. "You don't even like her do you?" Velvet ask?

"No, she is so stuck up and mean I'd never be able to like someone like her." Ruby said flat toned. "She is rather pretty though." She mumbled.

"Well there no reason to freak out over this." Velvet reassured.

"I know I just get so embarrassed. Ruby sighed. "Thanks Velvet I know I'm being stupid about the whole thing."

"You not being stupid Ruby it's not your fault you get embarrassed so easily now come on lets get breakfast." Velvet said standing and moving to the door.

"Alright and Velvet if you could don't tell yang about this? she's already poking fun at me about it enough as is." Ruby was nervous again.

Velvet just chuckled and nodded then they left for breakfast.

* * *

Approaching the table Yang and Coco sat at both Ruby and Velvet were greeted with warming smiles from Yang and small waves from Coco.

"So Ruby any news on that roommate of yours?" Yang asked in her usual chipper way with a hint of devilish mischief of course. Before Ruby could open her mouth to defend herself Velvet spoke up.

"Yang could you please not tease your sister for five minutes." Velvet was always the peace keeper of the group. It was only natural with her caring nature and Yang and Ruby always butting heads with one another. Sometimes Velvet wondered how they would ever get along with out her.

"But Veeeeelveeet you know if I don't tease someone I'll explode." Yang said very dramatically.

"Then tease me or your new roommate just let off of Ruby for a little bit." Velvet's voice remained flat.

"Well teasing you isn't as fun and I cant tease Coco..." Yang's voice trailed of and she began to look down nervously. She probably shouldn't have don't this because it gave Ruby and Velvet all the information they needed to see her feelings.

"And why is that?" Velvet asked. Her voice remained the same but with how long Ruby had been friends with her she knew the devilish said of Velvet was coming out. A side that rarely saw the light of day with good reason.

Seeing her chance for some payback Ruby mumbled just loud enough for everyone presence to hear. "Because when you're love sick you can only compliment them."

Almost like a bomb went of Yang's fist hit the table. It wasn't offend she lost control but when she did you do not want to be the one to piss her off. Yang starred dangers into Ruby if looks could kill Ruby would be six feet under and covered in eight feet of dirt. Yang was just about to start yelling when and laugh from beside Yang caught all of their attentions.

It was Coco she was laughing lightly with her hand over her mouth. This effectively calmed Yang down.

"Coco?" Yang said in a quizzical tone.

After her laughter died she spoke. "You two are very amusing it seems this is shaping up to be a most interesting year." She said calmly.

"So it would seem." Velvet agreed.

* * *

After Ruby finished breakfast she eagerly looked at her schedule to see her classes for the day. To her surprise she did not have any classes before one. With it only being nine she had some free time to do whatever.

She contemplated what to do with her time. First she thought she should go back to her room and work on the design project but decided against it cause Weiss would never like anything she came up with. Then Ruby figured if she was lucky she could get into the room where the martial art students trained at. She would never get any better if she didn't work.

It took a few minutes to get to where the training rooms were and to her surprise she was not the only one there.

When she enter she noticed a red headed girl in the corner. She wore a tank top and workout shorts. The most stunning thing about her though was her vibrant green eyes that Ruby could see even from across the room. The red head was practicing kicks on some of the dummies in the corner.

As Ruby moved to one of the back rooms to change into her exercise clothes she wondered about the red head. She grew excited at the prospect of another girl to train with. Back where Ruby trained before here she was the only girl in her class.

Fully changed now she walked back out to the exercise room. She glanced back at the corner where the red head was now doing push ups before moving to on of the punching bags that was set up. Ruby throw a few soft punches to feel the bag before she really started. Ruby had learned the hard way that going full strength on a punch before you knew what you were hitting never turned out well.

Feeling comfortable she began to let loose. Her hits were not really that hard but that wasn't really all that important to her. She had always cared more for speed then anything else. As she punched she continued to watch the girl in the corner who was still doing push ups.

Before long Ruby was punching the bag so fast you couldn't track her fist with your eyes.

"That's some impressive speed you have there." a voice behind Ruby said.

Ruby was thrown out of focus by the voice as she threw another punch and hit the bag wrong send immense pain to her wrist. yelping lightly she grabbed her wrist.

"I'm so sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you." the red head's voice was full of concern and regret.

The pain now subsiding and Ruby noticing the red heads worry she immediately perked up. Ruby put on er biggest smile as she began to speak.

"No worries just hit the bag wrong kinda my fault anyway and look no real damage done." Ruby moved her wrist around to so the red head it was okay. The girl meekly nodded her head.

"So my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose it's nice to meet you." Ruby said excitedly extending her hand out for a handshake.

"Pyrrha Nikos." she said extending her hand to meet Ruby's.

"So Pyrrha I take it you are in martial arts it's nice to finally have another girl in here." Ruby said excitedly

"Yes it will be nice to not have to just train with boys." Pyrrha chuckled lightly.

"So Pyrrha what kind of martial arts did you take before coming here and were you any good?" Ruby asked. Some compared Ruby to an excitable puppy because when ever she found someone that took remote interest in anything she liked she would become over excited and very enthusiastic.

"Well before I came here I took Jeet Kun Do and I was considered... decent." Pyrrha said softly.

"Oh I've never heard of Jeet Kun Do." Ruby said innocently.

"Well the creator of it felt that to many other styles focused less on being effective and focused to much on being aesthetically pleasing." Pyrrha continued. "anyway what kind did you take?"

Ruby's face lit up at the question. "I took Taijutsu." She said very proudly.

"Um I don't believe I've heard of that style before." Pyrrha said quizzically. Ruby deflated a little when she heard this but non the less she carried on.

"It's the empty handed combat subsystem of ninjitsu. It's a very fast and efficient style using superior angling and leverage to fight instead of just strength so we may not be the strongest but we are definitely deadly." When Ruby finish she still had her big innocent smile on her face. This made Pyrrha question how Ruby could look so small and innocent.

"So wanna spar real quick?" Asked Ruby already moving to the center mat.

"Uh I guess it couldn't hurt." Pyrrha said still not sure.

Both readied themselves. Ruby brought both hands up one a little in front of the other. She bent the fingers on both hands but didn't close them all the way. This way she could grab or strike more easily. While Pyrrha bought hers up fully clenched in fists.

They circled around each other slowly at first looking for any misstep or flaw. Finally Pyrrha mad the first move. She stepped forward swinging her right fist at Ruby. Ruby brought her left arm up to block the strike. Her whole body shook at the force of Pyrrha's punch. However Ruby was not deterred before Pyrrha could retract her arm Ruby brought her right fist up and struck her under the arm above the elbow.

Pyrrha recoiled at the hit as her arm fell to her side useless. Quickly she grabbed it out of shock.

"Ruby what did you do?" she asked surprised.

"Oh I'm sorry i didn't really hurt you did I?" Ruby was next to Pyrrha in seconds full of worry and concern.

"No not really I just can't move my arm." Pyrrha said still clutching her right arm.

"Oh yeah it was a nerve strike another reason Taijusu is so deadly sorry again I didn't hit that hard it should be fine in a couple of minutes." Ruby was still very concerned but seeing Pyrrha begin to move her arm again calmed her slightly.

"Well that is actually really could you should teach me that some time." Pyrrha said as she gained full control over her arm again.

"Of course and you can teach me some cool Jeet Kun Do stuff." Ruby said excitedly.

Pyrrha laughed how someone so small and innocent looking could have gotten so excited about fight she would never know.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry about the wait I've had some troubles with writers block recently but anyway I hope to get chapter three out a lot sooner.  
**

**Ser deg senere  
-Roctan **


	3. A step back and a step forward

After Ruby and Pyrrha's sparring match the rest of Ruby's day had been all down hill. Now Ruby was a smart girl and no one could deny that but the obscene amount of work she was given today in her classes was absolutely ridiculous. Looking over all the work she had to do, Ruby estimated that it was going to take her at least six hours to complete it. That was if she sat down and concentrated for the entire time. Something everyone knew she wasn't capable of doing.

Ruby let out a long sigh. She had originally plan on trying to run into Pyrrha to get to know her a little better but it looked like now that wasn't a possibility. Letting out another unnecessarily long sigh Ruby turned and began the long trek back to her room.

When she made it back to the room she noticed Weiss had not yet come back from her classes. Seeing this as an opportunity Ruby pulled out all the work she had and dropped it on the desk. Looking at it Ruby immediately regretted just about everything.

Settling down she figured she would focus her attention on her math seeing as that was her most troublesome subject.

"This is gonna be a long night." Ruby whispered to herself.  
_

Three long hours. Three long, excruciating, mind numbing, and hate filled hours later Ruby was not even half way done with her work. Growing frustrated and restless Ruby finally leaned back in her chair. Just as she started to relax Ruby felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Reaching for her phone she pulled it out to she a text from Yang.

_Hey Rubes Velvs and me are gonna go for some food wanna join?_

Ruby took a few moments to contemplate this. She knew she needed to get this work done but she was so restless if she didn't do something soon she might explode.

_Sure where are we meeting?_

Ruby put her phone back in her pocket and began throwing her work in the correct binders and books. Then she haphazardly tossed everything into her bag. Feeling her phone go off again she checked it for Yang's reply.

_My room. cotton tails already here just waiting for you now._

Without a moments hesitation Ruby left for Yang's room. After all she got all the work for tomorrows classes done.

Upon making it to Yang's room Ruby say Velvet talking quietly to the tall blonde.

"Oh hey Rubes about time you made it." Yang said when she noticed Ruby approach.

"Yeah yeah Yang so where are we going?"

"There is a small cafe just off campus that serves the college students here." Velvet replied gently.

"Well what are we waiting for come on." Yang said grabbing both Ruby and Velvet dragging them enthusiastically to the direction of the exit.

* * *

When they finally made it to the cafe Ruby was surprised at what she saw. When Velvet said small she wasn't kidding. The cafe looked barely big enough to hold more than five or eight customers. Nevertheless the trio entered.

"Welcome to Penny's cafe are you three students of Beacon?" Asked an over exuberant orange haired girl from behind the counter.

The three girls nodded simultaneously.

"Great take a seat and I'll be right with you."

The trio took to the table farthest in the back. Although no one was here know that was not to say someone wouldn't show up, and with Velvet's shyness and being her being a fauness it was best they thought ahead. After taking their seats and looking over the menu the girl from the counter returned for their orders.

Yang ordered a double cheeseburger with fries, Ruby ordered just a burger, while Velvet a simple salad. The server nodded and went off with their orders when they were done.

"Velvs do you still just eat salads?" Ruby asked playfully.

"Yes Ruby I do." Velvet replied simply.

Ruby deflated a little when she saw how little her teasing effected Velvet. The girl had really grown accustom to the teasing over the years she was friends with Ruby and Yang.

"Come on Rubes you know our teasing doesn't effect Cotton Tail no more." Yang said after seeing Ruby's failed attempt.

"Your right." Ruby said a smile growing on her face. "So how's that roommate of yours Yang?"

Immediately Yang's face turned a scarlet red at the question which made both Ruby and Velvet laugh.

"I-I'm not sure what your talking about." Yang said losing all the fight she had.

Ruby was about to retort but was interrupted at the arrival of their food. Immediately Yang and Ruby took to devouring their food as fast as humanly possible, while Velvet took to a more normal pace.

"You know eating that fast is going to hurt you two later." Velvet said after taking note to the girls eating habits. This just earned an unconcerned grunt from them both. Seeing it was pointless to try and stopped them Velvet elected to just quietly eating her salad.

When all three girls were finished Yang payed the bill and they began the walk back to the dorms. It was already dark by the time they got out of Penny's cafe.

"Wow dark already. Rubes what time is it?" asked Yang nonchalantly.

"Eight thirty!" Ruby said in a mix of shock and fear. "I didn't finish all my work crap." Without another word Ruby took off in a full sprint back to the dorms.

For a moment Yang thought about going after her but realized it was Pointless. Ruby had always been the fastest of the group no one even came close to her speed.

"So Cotton Tail anything else you wanna do?"

Velvet shook her head in a mix of amusement at Yang's nonchalantness and a bit of distaste for the nickname.

"Yang will you ever quit calling me cotton tail?"

"Probably not. Unless of course it actually does bother you. It doesn't does it?"

It was surprising sometimes that someone like Yang, who is so careless and seemingly oblivious, could care so much for one's feelings and actually care enough to change how she acts around them. If it was anyone else in the world it would have bothered her, but she had come to enjoy the nickname over the years. Velvet let out a small sigh.

"I suppose it doesn't."

"I knew it. Now come on Cotton Tail lets head back to the dorms."

* * *

When Ruby finally made it back to her room it was around nine. She stopped right outside her dorm door to catch her breath. Just on the chance Weiss was in there, Which she probably was, Ruby didn't want her to get suspicious.

Finally returning her breathing to normal Ruby entered her dorm room. What she saw was not a pleasant sight. Weiss Schnee stood in the middle of the room arms crossed and a nasty scowl on her face. This could only end badly.

"Oh hey Weiss." Ruby said trying to act casually.

"And just where were you at these past two and a half hours. You know we have to finish this project and we still have no idea what we are gonna do." Now there was a lot of ways to piss of Weiss. Get in her way, hit on her, talking with your mouth full of food, and calling her princess where a few among them. However almost nothing compares to how mad she gets when someone effects her grades.

"I-well I was working then I couldn't concentrate and Yang texted me asking if I wanted to go out and eat with them I was really really hungry so I said yes and I didn't even realize it had gotten so late and when I did I ran back here as fast as a could." During this awkward explanation of the whole night Ruby manage to not take a single breath.

"I swear you are the most irresponsible dolt I've ever meet." Weiss let out a long sigh. It was obvious she was having a pretty bad day and was not in the mood for arguing. "Just let's get to work." She finally said moving back to the desk.

"Yeah let's do that..." Ruby mumbled out glad she was no longer getting yelled at.

Over the next few hours Weiss and Ruby worked in mostly silence. This silence was only broken by the occasional tossing of an idea. After about three hours Weiss couldn't take it anymore. She looked down at the desk. They had a few good ideas but nothing concrete.

"I'm going to bed. My eyes are burning and my head is throbbing." Weiss said as she made her way to her bed.

"Alright. Sleep well Weiss." Ruby said softly from her bed.

Weiss replied with only a grunt as she slipped beneath her covers. Almost instantly she fell asleep. Ruby decided to follow in Weiss example. Moving to cover herself with her blankets Ruby laid down.

"Well tonight was a step backwards on the friend meter." Ruby quietly whispered to herself.

* * *

Once again Weiss was woken up by an infernal beeping. Sitting up Weiss slammed her hand down to shut up her clock.

"If only mornings could just not exist." She mumbled to herself.

After a few minutes of trying to wake herself up Weiss decided it was time to take her shower. After gathering her clothes she moved to the bathroom door, but stopped with her hand on the knob. Weiss would prefer to avoid another walk in mishap, so before entering she looked for her idiotic roommate. Weiss' eyes fell upon Ruby's bed where the dolt was still sleeping. It was weird how she slept. Ruby was curled fully into a ball with only her head sticking out from under the covers. Weiss almost half expected to see Ruby with her thumb in her mouth.

Satisfied that she wasn't going to walk in on Ruby in the shower Weiss entered. Stripping out of her clothes Weiss turned the shower on. Weiss unlike most people preferred colder showers in the morning so she really didn't have to wait to step in. Feeling the cold water run over her back Weiss was immediately jolted to full awareness.

Weiss let her mind wander as she normally did in the shower, And for some unexplained reason her thoughts went to her sleeping roommate. At every turn the girl had given Weiss a reason to dislike her, however Weiss couldn't help but feel that there must be something good about the girl. Also another thing that threw Weiss off about Ruby was the fact she seemed so young. Weiss was Twenty-one. As per the norm age of beacon. so Ruby couldn't really be that much younger could she? And what was that last night. Before Weiss was fully asleep she could have sworn Ruby mumbled something about a friend meter or something.

Shaking her head to clear it Weiss prepared to finish cleaning and get out. She was wasting to much time thinking about pointless things.  
_

Ruby awoke to the sound of running water which told her that Weiss was already up and taking her shower. Instead of waiting for Weiss to step out of the shower Ruby elected to just change her clothes and brush down her hair. She would have a shower later, but for now breakfast.

Ruby left the dorm to head to the school's mess hall Sure the food wasn't the best but Ruby really didn't feel like going off campus so early for something. Nearing the mess hall Ruby noticed two people just outside the door.

The first one was a girl with orange hair. she wore a pink skirt and plain white shirt. Next to her was a boy bent over with his hands on his knees. He's hair was pulled back in a long pony tail with a small pink strip in his bangs. He wore a dark green hoodie that fit firmly to his body. To go along with the hoodie he wore a simple pair of white pants.

"Come on Ren we are gonna miss the pancakes! PANCAKES REN!" The girl yelled tugging on the now identified boy.

"Nora just wait." Ren called out still trying to catch his breath. It was to late however because Nora had already rushed into the mess hall leaving her friend behind. When he was finally able to breath again Ren calmly went after the over excited girl.

"Well that was interesting." Ruby said quietly. Shrugging she to moved into the mess hall. Grabbing a tray of pancakes she looked for a place to sit. Scanning the room she saw only one familiar person. Sat in the back right corner was Coco, Yang's roommate. Ruby approached her as she knew no one else here.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"Not at all Ruby."

Taking her seat across from Coco Ruby began to eat.

"So I'm guessing Yang isn't up at this time."

"No I couldn't wake her up even if I blew up half the dorm."

"Yeah that sounds like her." Ruby said laughing.

When the conversation died down Ruby got an evil idea.

"So you know she's really interested in you?" Ruby said.

"Is she know?" Coco said with little to no surprise.

"Yeah and I was just wondering if you...you know..." Ruby let her voice trail off leaving the question open ended.

"Swing that way? To answer your question Ruby no I don't." Coco said politely.

"Ah man Yang's gonna have a hard time hearing that." Ruby said sheepishly.

"So Ruby since you asked me it only fair I get to ask. So do you bat for the other team like your sister?"

Ruby wasn't expecting this question but if she was being honest it was fair like Coco said.

"Yeah I do." She said Rubbing the back of her head.

Coco simply smiled and nodded at the information she was just given.

"No comment about it?"

"Ruby if you were expecting a negative reaction from me I hate to disappoint you. You'll get no discrimination from me."

"Thanks Coco you wouldn't believe how many people still hate on people like me."

"Indeed. So what classes do you have today Little Red?"

Ruby was taken aback slightly at the newly given nickname but shrugged it off once she decided she liked it. She thought a moment and when she realized she actually didn't know she pulled her classes scheduled to check. To her amazement she discovered she had none.

"It would appear I don't have any." She said surprised.

"Not that uncommon." Coco said. "I don't have any tomorrow."

Ruby nodded as she returned to eating her breakfast. It wasn't long before Coco announced she had to leave. Saying their goodbyes Ruby was left at the table alone. Ruby wonder what to do with her day seeing as she had no classes. She could go back and work on the project. Though without Weiss she wouldn't get very far. She could go to the martial arts workout room maybe she would run into Pyrrha again.

Settling on that Ruby finished her breakfast and quickly ran back to the room for her exercise equipment. once she had everything she made her way to the workout room. Entering she was excited when she saw Pyrrha in the back corner doing pushups. Ruby moved to the changing room to get her workout gear on.

Finishing by wrapping her hands so she would hurt them on the bag she walked out.

"Why hello Ruby." Pyrrha said.

"Hey Pyrrha. Getting your early morning workout done?"

"Well actually I'm waiting on a friend of mine." Pyrrha continued. "I'm actually training him. He hasn't much experience in fighting."

"So where is this friend of yours?"

"He should be here by now." As if on queue the room's door opened and a young blonde boy stepped in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Ruby said.

Pyrrha laughed lightly.

"If he is the devil we have nothing to worry about."

Ruby was just about to ask why when they both heard a loud thud come from behind. The boy had apparently not seen where the mat rose up. Successfully tripping him up and making him land squarely on his face.

"Jaune are you okay?" Pyrrha asked rushing to the boys side.

"Ah yeah just didn't see the mat." Jaune said rubbing his face.

"Well Ruby this is Jaune. Jaune this is Ruby." Pyrrha introduced the two after helping Jaune up.

"Hey Jaune it's nice to meet ya." Ruby said extending out her hand.

Jaune hesitantly took it with a nod.

"So Pyrrha what's today?"

"Well I was planing on showing you some simple counters to punches." Pyrrha thought for a long moment. "Hey Ruby sense you're here mind helping me?"

"Sure." Ruby said with a smile. "Wait I'm gonna be the practice dummy aren't I."

Pyrrha only sheepishly grinned.

"Fine."

The two girls moved on to the mat.

"Now Jaune we are going to demonstrate a few moves then I want you to try them okay?"

Getting into position Pyrrha nodded at Ruby she was ready. Faster then one could have thought Ruby took a swing at Pyrrha's head. The green eyed girl side stepped left grabbing Ruby's wrist with her right hand. Using Ruby's own forward momentum Pyrrha swiped the feet from under the girl. using her left hand on the back of Ruby's shoulder to send her down faster and keep her penned to the mat.

_This is gonna be a long training session,_ Ruby thought.

It was just hitting midday before Ruby decided to leave Pyrrha and Jaune in the work room. She had told them she had to leave to meet up with Weiss for the project, but in reality her shoulder just couldn't take anymore punishment. Checking the time again to confirm it, Ruby contemplated heading back to the room to wait for Weiss. Unfortunately that plan was quickly thrown aside when Ruby's stomach gave a pretty loud roar. Seeing as it was lunch time Ruby decided to head back to the mess hall.

Grabbing a sandwich Ruby quickly scanned the room for anyone she knew, However the only other people that was there were the couple Ren and Nora from breakfast. So Ruby elected to sit in the far back of the cafeteria alone.

Ruby quickly started to eat her lunch. She hated being alone it made her feel all weird inside. She was about half way done before she heard a voice behind her.

"You better slow down dolt or you're gonna choke."

Spinning around Ruby saw Weiss standing there with a tray in hand. Without even asking Weiss took her place next to Ruby.

"Oh Weiss I was just hurrying so I could get back to the room and work on that project of ours."

"Well you wouldn't be any help dead so slow down." Weiss said using a very motherly voice.

The two girls sat eating in silence. Neither of them comfortable enough to try and spark a conversation. That is until the awkward silence almost drove Weiss mad.

"Ruby I've been wondering how old are you?"

"That was sudden but I'm 19."

Weiss was once again dumbstruck by the smaller girl. Almost everyone at beacon was twenty-one or older. It had practically became a requirement to be that age seeing as the two years a prepping courses most took to get in.

"How are you so young?"

"Well you see when I was in my last year of high school I was recommended to attend Beacon. I didn't really think I was going to so when I graduated I got a job and just worked that way, but when Yang said she was going I thought I might at least try it. So I took the test expecting to take the two prep years like everyone else but they just came to me and said it wasn't necessary." Ruby shrugged as she said the last part.

How? How could someone like her get into beacon with out taking the prep years? Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing, and to think all this just cause this Yang character decided to go here. Weiss shook her head. She was about to do something she absolutely hated.

"Well then Ruby maybe I was wrong about you." She said with a heavy hand. Weiss Schnee had just admitted she was wrong.

"Wrong about me?" Puzzlement evident in her voice and on her face.

"I thought you a complete idiotic dolt. A dimwit incapable of actually doing much. It seems... I might of been wrong."

If Ruby felt any hurt in Weiss' words she didn't show it. Instead she had a big dumb smile on her face.

_How could that be I just admitted to calling her a complete dimwit_, thought Weiss.

"So does that means we can be friends?" Ruby asked.

In that instant Ruby reminded Weiss of an excitable puppy. Weiss was sure if the smaller girl had a tail she'd fly away from it waging so much. Weiss almost smiled internally she had always liked puppies.

"I didn't say that dolt. All I said was my opinion may have been wrong." standing up Weiss turned to walk away."Come on we have work to do."

Ruby obediently followed Weiss back to the room. Not because of the work but because she could of sworn that Weiss' tone was slightly softer then normal. Not a dramatic change. One that could really only be heard if you listened very closely. For Ruby it was enough.

_Yes, stepping forward on the friend scale._

**I just wanna take a quick sec and say thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story it truly means a lot guys. Also to those who care Trouble with Kids will be updated either the 7th or 8th of this month. Thanks again for the support guys and gals.  
**

**Ser deg senere  
-Roctan  
**


	4. Rule Number Two

After Ruby and Weiss had made it back to the room they settled in for the long haul. They knew they needed to get this done and the only way to do that was to grit their teeth and work till it was finished. It took several hours but they actually started making some headway. Weiss had suggested something early on, and if Ruby was being completely honest, she still didn't really know what it was. Some sort of energy thingy. Weiss had tried to explain what it would be use for exactly, but most of it went right over her head. Not that she really cared. It was something to go on, and since Weiss was confident in it it was enough for her.

Weiss was seated at the desk still drawing her idea. While Ruby was on her bed. Since she didn't really know how to help Weiss Ruby stayed quiet. She didn't want to disturb the Weiss while she worked. It was one of the few times in Ruby's life she could remember that she was actually able to sit still and quiet for an extended period of time. The other times weren't pleasant and she didn't like to think of them. This one, however, was surprisingly nice.

There was something interesting about watching Weiss work. She was so concentrated on what she was doing. Her face was scrunched up in determination. Ruby had seen faces that look like that, but only when she watched people fight in her martial arts class. Maybe these was Weiss' fight in a way. It might not be physical or even with another person, but the look was the same. Weiss was in a battle with what Ruby wasn't sure. She knew people that cared about their grades. They hated getting lower the one hundreds on anything. This was different. It was like, for Weiss, she couldn't get anything lower then perfect. It was like her life almost depended on it. Ruby was still thinking on this when she heard Weiss call her name. Effectively pulling her from her she of thoughts.

"Ruby come look at this." Weiss said stretching her arms over her head. Getting up Ruby went over to the desk. Looking at the paper that lay in front of Weiss she tried to make since of it all. There was a bunch of measurements and notes written on the side that Ruby assumed were important.

"It looks... Good." Ruby said still not sure.

"Trust me Ruby it'll get us a perfect grade." Weiss stood up to face Ruby. Then out of no where Ruby wrapped Weiss in a hug. "What are you doing?" Weiss was surprised at the sudden contact and stiffened up like a board. She didn't like being in close proximity to people.

Ruby immediately dropped her arms back to her sides and stepped back embarrassed.

"Sorry... I just got really excited. Sorry." Ruby said sheepishly afraid she would make Weiss mad.

"Just don't do it again." Weiss said. She surprised herself. Normally she would of yelled at the girl and ranted about personal space, but for some reason she didn't want to. Confusing. So Weiss just chalked it up to being tired after hours of working on this.

"Well its late we should probably get to bed." Ruby pointed at the clock that now read 11:30.

Surprised by the time Weiss nodded her head in agreement. Grabbing her night clothes she quickly ducked into the bathroom. It didn't take her long to change. When she reemerged she noticed Ruby was already in her bed, and from the looks of it asleep. Weiss decided to follow ruby's lead. Slipping underneath her covers Weiss almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week and most of the one after it went by with out much of an upset. It was actually rather boring. The highlight of it was when they finally started sparring in martial arts. She had proven herself extremely capable. Something no body in there thought she was. Except of course Pyrrha.

Now it was Friday. Ruby was just getting out of her engineering class. It had went pretty well. After Weiss and her turned in their project the rest of the class was pretty lax. Oobleck spent most of the class going over the projects. So the students where left to their own devices. It was only at the end of class did he call Ruby and Weiss up to his desk. Oobleck in formed them they had gotten the only perfect score out of the class. Which, of course, made both girls very happy.

It was one of the few days Weiss seemed to be in a better mood. so when Ruby sat next to her to eat lunch she decided to try to get to know the girl a little better.

"So Weiss got any hobbies?" Ruby asked. Not the best question but whatever.

Weiss was a little taken aback by the random and out of the blue question. Of course she had hobbies she was like any other person in that aspect.

"Of course." She replied simply.

"Well what are they? You only ever seem to study."

"Well I use to fence. I also sing a little." Weiss didn't much like talking about herself so she kept conversations like this brief. When Ruby heard the answer her eyes light up like a street lamp.

"You use to fence that's so cool. I've always wanted to try it but never did." Ruby was now practically jumping up and down in her seat. "Why did you quit?"

"Well I just didn't want to do it anymore. Plus the last guy I dated also fenced. When we broke up I lost interest." Weiss really wasn't sure why she added that last part. It wasn't like Ruby needed to know after all.

"Oh. Well are you seeing anyone now?" Ruby asked. It was a innocent question. Mostly.

"No. After him I just wasn't interested in dating anyone." Now for Weiss this conversation about herself was going on to long. Time to flip the table. "What about you? Are you seeing anyone?"

"No. The last person I dated was a little over a year ago." Ruby didn't know if she purposely worded it so one couldn't tell it was a girl she dated or if it just happened that way.

"Well what happen with him?" Weiss asked.

This was it. Ruby could answer without correcting Weiss and leave her thinking Ruby was straight. On the other hand she could correct her revealing that she's gay. Ruby didn't know how Weiss would react. One thing she did know though is she didn't like hiding who she was.

"Well... _she_ kind of got to possessive for me." Ruby didn't look at Weiss as she said it. She could only imagine the white haired girl's face.

Weiss was a little shocked when she heard the feminine pronoun in Ruby's sentence. At first she thought she had simply misheard the girl, but the way she was now intensely staring at the table instead of her prove she had heard right. So Ruby was gay. Weiss honestly didn't care. She herself never gave much though to the whole thing, and she never understood why some people made a big deal about it.

"So did you know she was like this at the beginning or was it a late game thing?" Weiss asked. She knew Ruby was worried about being judge so she reckoned the best way to show she didn't care was to continue on like normal.

Ruby smiled when she looked back at Weiss. Just like she thought Ruby understood. She now seemed surprisingly happier.

"Well she wasn't bad at first. She was all sweet and nice. Then all of a sudden she started getting super jealous and protective. She even got jealous of my sister. That was when I knew it was time to end it." Ruby ended her explanation with a side ways grin. "I always seem to get the crazies."

Ruby was surprised to hear a small laugh come from beside her. It was short and quiet but absolutely beautiful. Looking over she noticed Weiss had the smallest of smiles on her face. It was nice to see something other then a frown on the girl.

After a minute Weiss looked down at her watch. Standing she said goodbye to Ruby and began walking out of the mess hall. Ruby's eyes trailed her all the way. When she could no longer see her a realization hit. She pulled out her phone to send a text to Velvet.

_Velvs, I think I just broke rule number 2._

Sitting back to wait for a reply it wasn't long before she got one.

_I'm in my room._

Picking up her bag she set off to Velvets room. No way would she go to Yang first on this one.

Ruby made it to Velvets room in just under five minutes. Knocking on the door she stood back to wait for it to open. When it did she was met with a droopy eared Velvet.

"Come in Ruby." She said opening the door a little more.

Stepping passed Velvet Ruby moved to sit on the bed.

"So what's this about rule number two?" Velvet asked. Ruby didn't really want to answer but she had to.

"I think I broke it." Was all Ruby said. Velvet knew all to well what Ruby's rule number two was. She was there when it was made. In fact she was part of the reason it was made. It was back in 7th grade after Ruby confessed to Velvet that she liked her. Ruby, although sad, took the rejection well. Saying she would have to make that rule number two. Never fall for a straight girl again.

"Oh Ruby. Who is it? Pyrrha?" Pyrrha was the only girl Ruby frequently hung out with. Well beside Weiss but that was just because they were roommates not friends.

Ruby shook her head.

"Weiss." She said quietly. Secretly hoping Velvet didn't hear her. Unfortunately she did.

"Weiss? I thought you didn't even want to be her friend. You said she was mean." Velvets confusion was understandable. Ruby hadn't exactly said anything nice about Weiss to her friends.

"Yeah At first I thought that, but today we actually talked and got to know each other a little. I couldn't help it. She's pretty, super smart, and has a beautiful laugh. Her smile is amazing too. Even if its really small. plus I don't think she's intentionally mean. Like if you got to know her she seems like she would be really nice." Ruby stopped when she realized she was rambling.

"Well are you at least sure she's straight?"

"Yeah that's kinda a big part of what we talked about. The last people we dated." Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"So does that mean you told her you're gay?" Velvet was always one to want to know everything before she said even one word of advice.

"Yes."

"How did she react?"

"Well she didn't really. When she asked what happen to the last guy I was with I corrected her by saying She got to possessive. After that Weiss just asked the next question with a she instead of a he." Ruby wasn't sure if her explanation helped at all or just confused Velvet, but when she nodded her head as if in understanding she was sure it helped. At least a little.

"Well Ruby I can tell you that you probably shouldn't pursue this. You have that rule for a reason." Velvet was right. It had never been a problem before. Whenever Ruby began to like a girl she knew was strait she just reminded herself of the rule and it ended there.

"You're right Velvs. As always." Jumping of the bed Ruby wrapped Velvet in a quick hug. When they separated they looked at one another for a moment then Ruby began to walk out the door.

Velvet recognized the look in Ruby's eyes after the hug. It was the same one she had seen for months after Ruby confessed to liking her. It was the look that said she was battling with herself. One side trying to do what she knew was right. The other just didn't give a damn. Whether Ruby knew yet or not Velvet had seen it and she knew Ruby was not gonna get over Weiss anytime soon.

Velvet eyed the door as it closed behind Ruby.

"Good luck Ruby." She whispered to herself.

* * *

After Weiss left the mess hall she started back towards the room. She didn't really have any where to be she just wanted to get out of the conversation with Ruby. It had be pleasant to an extent. The younger red head had even made her laugh a little. It had been awhile since she actually laughed.

Weiss was taken from her thoughts when her phone went off. Looking at it she saw it was her father. The last person she wanted to talk to.

* * *

It was another good hour before Ruby decided to head back to her room. She had first went to the exercise room to clear her head. Working out had always helped her think. Then time however, it was proving harder then normal. Nothing seemed to clear her mind of Weiss. The only real reason she left the exercise room was because she almost tore the punching bag down off the stand.

In Ruby's hurry back to the room she thought she had seen someone familer out of the corner of her eye. Just a glimpse, but she could of sworn she had seen raven hair and golden eyes. Ignoring it she pressed on. When Ruby finally made it back to the room. She was met with a very angry Weiss on the phone. What was really shocking was when she started talking it wasn't English. It wasn't a language Ruby recognized.

Whoever Weiss was talking to it was clear they weren't agreeing. It must have been something big too, because Weiss was furious. More so then Ruby had ever seen her. Weiss' voice wasn't raised but her tone sounded deadly. It was filled with venom and hatred.

The argument went on for another several minutes. Ruby opted to sit on her bed. She didn't want to get in Weiss way when she was like this. Finally hanging up the phone Weiss turned to face Ruby. Her face was still angry which worried Ruby.

"I'm sorry about that Ruby." Weiss' voice was surprisingly calm compared to just a moment ago.

"It's fine... Is everything okay?" Ruby was hesitant. She didn't like making Weiss mad and at the moment it seemed like it wouldn't take much.

"For now." Weiss sighed." That was my father. He called to set me up with a suitor."

"A suitor?" Ruby had never heard the word before.

"Yes a suitor. Rich boy from another big important family. He wants me to go out with him." Weiss didn't wan to talk about this, but she knew the younger girl would bug her or be worried about her until she explained.

So Weiss explain the whole situation. How she was the heiress to one of the biggest companies in the world. How her father wanted to marry her off to a kid from another big company. How for most of her life she had been preparing to take over and run the families business. How she had been set up multiply times with people she couldn't stand.

It was a long explanation. Another time in Ruby's life she was able to sit still and be quiet. When it was finally over Ruby didn't say anything. Instead she got up off her bed and hugged Weiss. The white haired girl still at first. Then slowly, ever so slowly, she returned the hug.

Ruby smiled when she felt Weiss return her hug. At first Ruby contemplated staying like this for long then decided against it. She was pushing it by hugging the older girl in the first place. letting go she stepped back and gave Weiss one of her biggest smiles. Which was returned by Weiss' small one.

The moment was interrupted by Ruby's phone going off. It was Yang, of course, wanting to know it she wanted to go eat later after Yang was done with all her work. Seeing it has an opportunity she replied to Yang.

_Sure, can I bring a friend?_

_Of course. I'll text you when we are about to head out._

Grinning like an idiot she looked back to Weiss.

"So my sister just asked if I wanted to go out to eat later tonight. Wanna come?" Ruby was excited to say the least.

"I don't think so." Weiss said.

"Come on Weiss. It'll be a good way to get your mind off of what happen." Ruby pulled her best puppy dog face.

Weiss saw the look on Ruby's face. It made her feel as if she just punted a dog. It was a terrible feeling she would do anything to get rid of.

"Fine just quit with the face." Weiss was sure this wouldn't end well.

On the other hand Ruby was absolutely ecstatic. She laid her head on her pillow. As she waited for Yang to text her she watched Weiss work. She had that same determined look on her face. It was amazing how hard Weiss study. Though Ruby was sure Weiss could make the same grades even if she didn't work so hard.

Then it hit Ruby again. She really liked this girl. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help it. Ruby wasn't even sure why she liked her. Sure she was pretty, but the young girl felt like it was more then that. Something about Weiss was so alluring.

Ruby sighed inwardly as she looked at the ceiling. This was going to be one confusing year.

* * *

**Man does it feel good to finally be back. I must apologies for my long absence. All I'm gonna say about it is life.  
**

**So I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. I know it was a long wait and again I'm sorry. I can say with certainty that it won't happen again. **

**Now about Weiss speaking a different language. Weiss' family in this story are German. So that was the language. I love the idea of Weiss' family actually being from Germany, and the only reason they know English is to do business. Any ways that's all for now folks.  
**

**Until the darkness comes  
-Roctan**


	5. The Tournament

It wasn't to long before Yang sent a text Ruby saying she was ready to go. Not wasting any time Ruby shot out the door with Weiss in tow. They began to quickly making there way to Yang's room. They walked quietly through the dorms hallway. When they made it to the steps Ruby began to take them two at a time. That's when she thought she saw someone familiar out the corner of her eye. Firmly planting her foot on the last step Ruby swung around to where she thought she saw them. Nothing, nobody was there. She was so sure though that she had seen amber eyes. It was the second time today Ruby thought she saw her old friend, but that was impossible. She was half way across the country right now.

"Hey Ruby are you all right?" Weiss asked noticing the red heads sudden stop.

"Yeah just thought I saw someone." Shaking her head to clear it Ruby pressed on.

Finally making it to Yang's room Ruby say the familiar sight of Yang and Velvet talking.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Ruby chirped as she approached. Velvet merely nodded and set off. Followed by Weiss. Yang however, held back. Taking Ruby by the arm lightly she effectively slowed the younger girl down to her pace.

"Weiss was the friend you wanted to bring along?" Yang whispered. Confusion clear in her voice.

"Yeah?" Ruby had said it more ask a question then a statement.

"I thought you didn't like her."

"Well lately we've kinda become closer. Not best friends or anything, but she's defiantly not as mean as I first thought." Ruby didn't wait for Yang's reply. Instead she skipped to catch up with the other two.

The four ended up going to Penny's cafe. It was the closest place around. It was also the nicest. Even if it was very small.

Taking the table in the very back the four girls waited for the waitress. Once they had placed their orders friendly conversation followed.

"So Weiss, how has school been so far?' It was Velvet asking.

"As well as I expected." Weiss reply.

"So good I presume." Velvet herself didn't have an opinion of the girl, but if the entire night was gonna be like this. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like her.

"Yes. How about you? Are things going well?" Weiss asked. It sounded a bit cold, but at least she was trying.

"Decently enough. I've a couple hard classes but I'm getting through." Velvet said.

"Oh come on. You're are like the smartest person I know Cottontail. No way you're struggling with any classes." Yang said giving Velvet an overly aggressive sideways hug.

"Well, thank you Yang, but you're wrong. There are a lot of other people smarter then I am." Velvet eyed Weiss as she spoke.

Weiss was about to speak when their food arrived. Silence fell as all four enjoyed their food. Yang and Ruby stuffing their faces as fast as possible like usual. While Weiss and Velvet were a bit more graceful in their approach.

When they were finished it was late. Yang helped tell that by letting out a rather obnoxious yawn.

"Well its late. We should pay and leave." Ruby said as she reached for her back pocket were she kept her wallet. She was confused when she didn't find it. "Dammit." She mumbled.

"What is it sis?" Yang asked.

"I think I forgot my wallet." Ruby groaned and leaned back in her seat. "Again."

Weiss rolled her eyes. Of course Ruby forgot her wallet. Then Weiss knew she was about to do something she was undeniably gonna regret.

"I pay for you." She said. Ruby's eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she heard Weiss. She practically jumped out of her seat.

"Really Weiss?" Ruby was sometimes to much like an excitable puppy.

"Yes, but you owe me." Weiss said sternly. She wasn't a charity case after all.

"Of course." Ruby shot from her she and was the first one out the door. Leaving Velvet, Yang, and Weiss to follow behind.

"Maybe she really isn't as mean as we thought." Yang whispered as she watched Weiss follow Ruby.

"Now lets just hope she bats for the other team." Velvet said. It was only when Yang didn't reply did Velvet realize her mistake.

"When did she tell you?" Yang asked. "and why didn't she tell me?"

"She told me earlier today, and she probably didn't tell you because she thought you would poke fun at her." Velvet didn't give her a chance to talk. "Which you won't do, because you are not going o say anything about it at all to her. You're not suppose to know in the first place." It was unusual for Velvet to be commanding.

"Alright Velvs I won't." Yang grinned big. "If only you were gay too. I like it when you get all dominating."

"Sorry to disappoint you but even if I was into girls I'd of chosen Ruby not you." Velvet grinned and picked up her pace. Leaving Yang speechless.

* * *

The next day was so boring Ruby couldn't believe it. She only had one class. Unfortunately it was taught by Professor Port. The man was so monotone it was unbearable. Ruby fell asleep twice listening to his lecture. It wasn't even about the class. It was about him in his younger days.

As soon as the class let out Ruby went to the martial arts exercise room. Changing as quickly as possible she went over to her favorite piece of equipment in the room. The punching bag. With how often she used it it was almost certain they were gonna have to get a new one before the year was done.

After a while of punching she heard the door open. It was Pyrrha. She came here just as much as Ruby if not a little more. When Ruby spotted her she immediately went to say hi.

"Hey Pyrrha." She said with a big smile.

"Hello Ruby. How has your day been?" Pyrrha was always so polite. That's why Ruby like her.

"It was so boring." Ruby whined. "Professor Port is so mono toned."

"Yes so I've been told." Pyrrha let out a light chuckle.

"So how was your day?" Ruby asked.

"It was good. Have you seen this?" Pyrrha handed Ruby a flyer.

It was a flyer for the club. It said that in a weeks time there was going to be a huge bracket type tournament to rank all the members by skill level. All members are required to go.

"Oh man this is gonna be awesome." Ruby said when she was done reading.

"Well I see you're excited." Pyrrha joked.

"You bet. I hope I get to face you." Ruby's smile said it all.

"Me too."

* * *

Ruby rushed back to the room. She was far to excited about the tournament. Finally she could show just how good a fighter she really was. There was no way she wasn't going to win.

When she entered the room Weiss was sitting on her bed writing. Ruby got an idea. She wasn't sure it would work, but her father always said fortune favored the bold.

"Hey Weiss."

Weiss didn't reply, but gave a small wave to indicate she had heard Ruby. Whatever she was working on must be important. Maybe now was not the best time to ask her. After all it was in a week. No real reason she had to ask her now.

"Ruby I can feel you starring at me. What is it?" Weiss said still not looking up from her paper.

"Oh.. um I was just wondering. You see there's this big martial arts tournament coming up I was wondering if you would go." Ruby rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Are you fighting?" Weiss asked.

"Y-yeah. Everyone in the club has to." Ruby cursed herself for stuttering. Weiss didn't reply at first. Ruby was beginning to think that she hadn't heard her. That's when Weiss put her pen down and looked up.

"When?" It was simple and short.

"Sunday." Ruby wasn't sure if Weiss was interested or not. Her face gave nothing away.

In reality Weiss was very interested not that she would ever tell Ruby that. She wanted to she just how good she was at fighting. Weiss didn't have high hopes for the normally clumsy girl. No one that tripped three times going from her bed to the shower could be that good at fighting.

Weiss didn't say anything else. She only nodded her head and went back to work. Ruby took the nod as a yes and was now even more excited. Not only was she going to win she was going to do it in front of Weiss. Maybe she would impress the cold girl and win her over, But even Ruby had to admit that was wishful thinking.

* * *

The day Ruby was so excited for was finally here. It was almost time for the tourney to start. Ruby was down in one of the waiting areas for the fighters. She could she the stands. It was filled with mostly friends and random people that just wanted to see a little violence.

Ruby easily spotted Yang and Velvet, but Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Ruby was about to give up hope when she noticed white at the back of the stands. Weiss was there making her way to Velvet and Yang. When she got the she opted to sit next to Velvet. Ruby spirits were instantly lifted.

"Ah Weiss Ruby will be glad you made it." Yang said with a shit eating grin. This got her an elbow to the abdomen.

"I was curious about how well she fights. Considering how clumsy she is." Weiss said sharply.

It was then they heard the announcer.

"Welcome ladies and gents. The first match will start with Jaune Arc and Fox Alistair. You boys ready? Fight!"

The three girls watched in silence as the Jaune kid got completely crushed. Fox was faster, more agile, and just simple better. The match ended in four moves.

"Wow. quick match." Yang said.

"Yes it was. I don't think that blonde boy knows what he is doing." Weiss said coldly.

"Next match will be between Ruby Rose and..." There was a small in his voice as a boy ran up next to him. He handed him a slip of paper and ran off. "It seems we have a change. The match will be between Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna."

A gasp came from Velvet while Weiss heard Yang mumble shit. She wasn't sure why. Weiss just figure it was because Blake was a good fighter.

* * *

Ruby's head spun around fast enough to break her next when she heard the name. She couldn't believe it, but low and behold she was there standing on the mat. Ruby stepped up and faced her.

"You girls ready? Begin!"

Neither moved at first. Ruby still wasn't sure if it was Blake.

"So Red do you want to make the first move or should I?" The raven haired girl asked. There was no doubt now. It was Blake.

Ruby answer by moving forward throwing a punch at Blake. It was easily blocked and they leapt back from each other.

"So it was you I've been seeing." Ruby said. "How long have you been here?"

This time Blake made the move. She tried sweeping Ruby's feet from under her, but Ruby jumped over her leg and sent a kick her way. It was deflected.

"I arrive after the first week." Blake said. "Now will talk later." She punctuated her sentence with a punch directed towards Ruby's stomach.

Ruby had been expecting it and move out of the way. She then spun around kicking again. This time clipping Blake's shoulder. Ruby wasted no time and move to send a punch at Blake. The black haired girl caught her arm and swept Ruby's legs sending her to the mat. Blake went down still holding her arm and putting one knee on her stomach.

"I win." Blake said confidentially.

Ruby smiled as she brought her leg up and kicked Blake's back. It surprised Blake a sent her over Ruby and unto the mat. Both of them were back on their feet in seconds. Blake sent another punch at Ruby. This time Ruby ducked under it, and sent her left fist and Right elbow into her stomach as she went by.

Blake was down and winded giving Ruby time to put her in a head lock. Blake submitted knowing she had lost.

"And the winner is Ruby Rose!" Hollered the announcer.

"Now we talk." Ruby said grabbing Blake's hand and dragging her of the mat. She didn't stop at the waiting area however, she kept going into the stands.

"Ruby where you taking..." Blake stopped when she saw Yang standing there with Velvet. There was another girl there too. Maybe Yang's new girlfriend. Though she didn't look the blondes type.

"Why didn't you find us when you transferred here?" Ruby said spinning around to face Blake.

"Well I..." Blake was cut off by Yang.

"Wanted to avoid me didn't you?" Yang normally wasn't hostile, unless someone messed with her hair, so the way she said it surprised everyone.

"Yang that's not what I was doing." Blake said trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

"I think it is. Just like you avoided me after you ended it. Just like when you accepted a college that was halfway across the country instead of just coming here." Yang took a few steps toward Blake.

"I thought you didn't want to see me anyway." Blake backed up away from the Blonde.

"That's bullshit and you know it Blake. I tried everything I could to be friends with you after we broke up." Yang's voice was almost raised to a yell.

"What does it matter to you? I was just you're experiment anyway." Blake matched Yang's volume.

"Don't. Don't you ever say that. I loved you. Hell I still do." Yang's voice was now a full on yell.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Blake's voice was a whisper now. Any trace of angry completely gone.

"I was scare Blake. You where the first girl I'd ever dated, and We were in high school. I didn't want to screw things up." Yang's voice was shaking. "But it seems I did anyway." Yang pushed past Blake and ran out the gym. Blake made a move to go after her but was stopped by Velvet.

"You know more then anyone right now Yang needs to be alone." Her voice was serious. She never forgave Blake for what she had done.

Blake merely nodded and left. A tug on Ruby's sleeve brought her attention to Weiss.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Come on let's go to our room and I'll tell you."

"What about the tournament?" Velvet asked.

"They are doing the winner bracket tomorrow." With that Ruby left with Weiss in tow.

Making it to the room the girls sat on their respective beds.

"So we know Blake obviously, but we haven't seen her in awhile. She was across the country at a different college. The reason she was so far away is because back in high school she and Yang dated. I don't know how everything went down, but it ended badly with Blake dumping Yang. Then Blake just stopped being around. She was avoiding Yang and doing everything she could to not be around her. When she heard Yang was planning on going to beacon she switched up colleges." Ruby's very winded explanation told Weiss very little that she hadn't heard from the shouting match, but it was nice to get the some what organized version of it.

"Shouldn't you check on Yang?"

"No. When she's like this she needs time to think and calm down. Yang does those things best on her own." Ruby sighed. "So what did you think of the match?"

"You were...surprisingly good." Weiss struggled with the complement.

"Aw Weiss was that a complement?" Ruby joked.

"Don't push it Rose."

* * *

**Don't you just love drama. Especially relationship drama. Yes? No? Maybe? Oh well, whatever your take on drama is I hope you enjoyed the fifth chapter of Confusing Times. I know this one took awhile to get out but I was kinda stuck, but I am stuck no longer. I'm not even going to point out the obvious joke there. **

**Also no time to edit this one so if there are mistakes please ignore them.  
**

**Until the darkness comes.  
-Roctan**


	6. A Want to Talk

Yang sat on her own in the dark room. She had stopped crying about an hour ago, but she wasn't ready to leave yet. After her shouting match with Blake Yang ran off to find a place to be alone. She didn't care were it was as long as it was secluded. So she ended up in some random storage closet.

The words Blake said about her just being an experiment cut Yang deeper then anyone could imagine. Normally on the outside Yang was the care free girl that let nothing bother her, but when it came to Blake it was a different story. Now Yang had been in a lot of relationships, but Blake was the only one to make her actually feel happy. The only one she had ever really opened up to.

It hurt her to hear what Blake had really thought of their relationship. Yang's thoughts were interrupted by her phone vibrating. She had no interest in talking to any one, buy she knew it was probably Ruby. The last thing she wanted was for her to be worried. So she took out her phone.

She was surprised when she didn't recognize the number, but she opened it anyway. Immediately she wished she hadn't.

_Please, I want to talk to you.  
-Blake_

Yang was torn. She wanted to talk to Blake, maybe they could fix things. At least be friends again. Then again after what just happen Yang wasn't sure that was possible. Anyway what could Blake say that would change anything.

Yang didn't reply. Instead she got up and began to make her way back to her room. When she got there she ignore Coco's questioning looks and went straight to her bed. Falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Yang woke up with a severe headache. She decided that today was not a day for classes. So she took her time getting up. Laying an extra hour in bed to try and smooth her headache. When it finally went down Yang got up and took a shower.

When she got out she went and laid back down in he bed. That's when sh heard her phone go off. Making the same assumption as yesterday that it was Ruby she looked at the message.

_I'll wait for you in front of the dorms at three. I'll wait here everyday till you come.  
-Blake_

Yang wasn't sure what to think of the message. The first thing that ran through her head was corny it was. Like something right out of a movie or book. Then it set in. She didn't want to talk to Blake. She had nothing to say to her, and she didn't want to hear anything from the girl.

Almost slamming her phone back town Yang turned over on her side.

"She's wasting her time." Yang whispered before falling back asleep

Yang slowly opened her eyes again. Looking at the clock it said 3:45. She had slept for a long time. She checked her phone and say a message from Ruby. It said that the other half of the tournament would be starting at 3:15.

Yang shot out of her bed and sprinted out the door. Dammit she was already thirty minutes late.

When she got to the gym she threw open the door just in time to see Ruby get flipped onto the mat. She entered just in the middle of the match. Taking a seat she watched.

Ruby was back up on her feet now. She was breathing heavy. Clearly the match wasn't going as planned. Her opponent was a man named Lie Ren. The one Ruby say with the super hyperactive girl that one morning.

That morning he didn't seem like much of a fighter. It seemed he was barely able to keep up with that girl, but he was having no problem keeping up now. In fact it was just the opposite. Ruby was struggling to match him.

She had thrown almost everything at him just barely managing to touch him at all. The only thing she had left was to try a nerve strike. Not many people knew about them so it tended to catch them off guard.

Ruby moved forward preparing to send a strike at Ren arm. Only to be effectively stopped by a nerve strike of his own. With her main arm useless it didn't take much for Ren to send her to the mat again. This time he place his knee on her throat. Ruby had to do the one thing she hadn't in over three years. Admit defeat.

"And the winner is Lie Ren!" A man shouted as he stepped onto the mat. "We have are tournament champion everyone. Now let me announce the top five. First Lie Ren. Second Ruby Rose. Third Pyrrha Nikos. Fourth Fox Alistair. Fifth Sun Wukong. Congratulations to Ren and the runner ups." The man stepped off the mat and just like that the tournament was over.

Yang was stunned at the outcome. She had not once seen Ruby lose. It was a shocking reminder that there is always someone better then you out there.

Yang walked down to met her sister.

"Yang I didn't think you were here." Ruby said as she ran to give her a hug.

"You know I would be sis. Even if I was a little late." Yang returned Ruby's hug.

"So when did you come in?" Ruby asked.

"Just in time to see the half in of your match. Sorry sis I wasn't feeling good today. I slept for most of it."

"Don't worry about it Yang. I lost anyway." Ruby was unusually cheerful for someone that had just lost a tournament.

"You happy about that?"

"Well kinda. It means I have train even harder so one day I can kick Ren's butt." Ruby said excitedly.

"I look forward to it." A quiet voice said behind them. Making both Ruby and Yang jump. It was Ren. It gave a small nod before heading off.

"He seems polite and quiet." Yang said.

"Yeah but he's one heck of a martial artist that's for sure." Ruby's smile dropped. "Are you okay, Yang?"

Yang was taken by surprise. "Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Ruby just smiled at her sadly and gave her a light hug. She didn't want to bring up yesterday, but she really wanted to know if Yang was alright. By her answer she knew she wasn't.

"Yang, I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to act like nothings wrong for my sake. I can tell it's bothering you."

Yang was once again caught off guard. She was so use to being tough for her little sister growing up it became second nature. She did it so when they were little Ruby would feel safe. So when Ruby cried or was scared she could always she Yang strong. It was kind of disorienting to hear Ruby say that.

"She wants to talk to me, but I don't want to see her." Yang let out a shaky sigh. "I was just starting to get over the whole thing."

"You still like her right?"

Yang nodded slowly.

"Then let her talk. Let her try to fix what she messed up."

"What she messed up?" Yang asked.

"Yes. What she messed up. It was clear you loved her. It was also her who broke it off then went halfway across the country to avoid you. It was no fault of yours." Ruby gave Yang another light hug. "Now I've got somewhere to be so I'll talk to you later. Love you, Yang."

Ruby left in a hurry leaving Yang alone. She couldn't believe that was her little sister she just talked to. It felt like she was talking to Velvet. Ruby had grown up so much is was amazing. Sure she was still hyperactive, clumsy, and socially awkward, but she was much more observant then she use to be, and no where near as naive.

Yang let out a long sigh. She didn't want to talk to Blake. She really didn't, but something in her told her she should. It was the part that she never listened to. You know the part that tells you the reasonable and responsible thing to do. The way Yang saw it she had never listened to it to much before, so why start now.

Forgoing Ruby's advice and that part in her that said so. She ended up deciding to not talk to Blake. She had no interest in anything the girl had to say.

* * *

The next few weeks had been long. Between school work, the couple of parties she went to, and Velvet lecturing her about said parties it was some of the worse weeks she's had in awhile. What made it even worse was the fact that Yang couldn't get Blake out of her head.

She passed her in the hallways, in the mess hall, and even a few time saw her outside the dorms when one of her classes took kept her till after three. She didn't spare even a look at her all these times, but god did she want to.

Yang wanted to talk to her again. Wanted so desperately to be friends and hang out with the girl again. However, something kept holding her back. She knew what it was. The unreasonable side of her. The one that if she really thought about it couldn't think of a single real reason not to talk to Blake. She didn't want to think about it though. She was mad. Angry at Blake for what she did.

It was beginning to tear her apart and it was effecting her. Everyone could notice it. Ruby, Velvet, her roommate Coco, even the few people she talked to in classes could tell. A few of them tried to inquire about it, but they were quickly shot down.

Yang was on a walk of the campus grounds thinking about all this. These walks became a normal thing when ever she wasn't back in the dorms between three and four. She didn't want to have to walk past Blake.

She was almost at a breaking point. She really couldn't take much more. Thinking about Blake only lead to the bad memorizes. Of course there was a few. Like the time she tried to scare Blake with bumblebee. Of course Blake wasn't even slightly bothered as they tore down the road at ninety miles an hour swerving in and out of traffic.

Of course their first date too. In Yang's opinion it was a mess. She was so nervous. She stumbling over herself all night, and she was barely able to talk without messing up. Blake just smiled the whole time.

Yang began to feel tears come up at the memory. She knew now that she wasn't near the breaking point. She had just broke. Checking her phone she saw it was 3:30. Blake should still be in front of the dorms. Yang turned on her heel and almost ran off to the dorms.

When she got there she was right. Blake was sitting on a bench that was just left of the dorms. Yang approached her and took a seat on the bench as well.

"You wanted to talk. Talk." Yang had decided she wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't going to be the nicest about it.

"I... Didn't think you would ever..." Blake's voice trailed off when she saw Yang's face. "What I did was awful. It was stupid, immature, and completely unjustified. I was angry at you because I thought you were using me. I thought that I was just a phase for you. I can see now how wrong I was. When you said you loved me when we argued I felt like the biggest piece of shit ever. I know you're probably still angry at me. Hell I'm still angry at myself, but I want us to at least be friends again. I.. I really want use to try again. I know that's probably asking to much and I know you probably won't want to. Can we at least be friends, Yang." Blake had began to cry. Not a lot just a few tears.

Yang instinctively moved to wipe the tears away.

"Your right Blake I am still mad at you, but I am willing to be friends again." Yang sighed. "But before anything happens I need to know something."

"what?" Blake was nervous and eager.

"Did you ever really love me?" The question was bitter.

"Yes. Yes I did. I still do. I'm so sorry. I feel like such an asshole." More tears fell on Blake's lap as she lowered her head. She couldn't look at Yang anymore.

Yang gently turned Blake back to her and wipe wiped the tears away again.

"Then no more crying, and no more cussing. It doesn't suit you." Yang said tenderly.

"So we can be friends again?" Blake asked.

"Yeah we can." Yang smiled. It was to early to rekindle the relationship for her, but maybe when she has fully forgiven Blake. Blake response was a desperate hug. One Yang gladly returned.

The way Yang felt right now mad at Blake, but just so desperately wanting to love her, was just absolutely confusing.

* * *

**So I know this was originally suppose to be a whiterose story, but come on I love bumblebee to much to leave it out. So from now on a couple chapters here and there will be focused on Yang and Blake. It will still mostly be about Weiss and Ruby though. **

**Another thing I want to mention is that My best friend is in the hospital and my grandmother is in bad condition and is getting worse by the day so updates will be even fewer and far between then normal.  
**

**Anyway Thank you all for reading and, I hope you enjoyed chapter six of Confusing times.**

**-Roctan**


End file.
